Arabian Night
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Aku ingin terus bersamamu dalam perjalanan ini maupun perjalanan yang akan kita hadapi ke depannya—perjalanan yang mereka sebut sebagai kehidupan. ONESHOT. FFC Something is Pulling Me. A fic for Debi.


**Arabian Night**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by jordan mechner  
infantrum's challenge: something is pulling me – a fic for debi_

_

* * *

_

_Tap tap._

Langkah demi langkah ia lantunkan, membuat gemersik kecil pada ranah pasir Dasht-e Kavir. Tak peduli partikel-partikel kecil coklat itu menelusup masuk ke alas kakinya, ia tetap mengayunkan kakinya bersemangat. Ia berhenti di bukit, kemudian mengatur napasnya. Begitu jauh rasanya ia berlari sampai napasnya berantakan seperti itu. Padahal kalau ditelaah, ia baru meninggalkan kerajaan sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Ia menengadah menatap langit malam. Noktah-noktah berkilau tampak bertaburan di permadani hitam. _Mereka masih sama_, gumamnya senang dalam hati. Sebab setelah lama tidak mengembara, ia melihat semuanya telah berubah. Oase di sebelah utara airnya tampak menyurut, sementara itu pohon kurma yang tadinya tersebar dimana-mana kini dapat dihitung dengan jari. Hanya bintang-bintang yang tidak berubah; mereka masih memancarkan cahayanya di malam yang gelap ini.

Dastan menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk mengunjungi kota-kota baru dan mengeksplor dunia lebih jauh lagi. Kali ini, ia ingin pergi menjelajah ke negeri Tirai Bambu, mempelajari kultur unik khas negara Timur, dan mungkin mencari teman baru dari orang-orang dari tiga negara; Wei, Wu, dan Shu. Tapi selain itu, ia mendapat opsi ciamik lain berupa menyebrang tapal batas dan menginjak Benua Biru, Eropa. Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi dengan belajar bertarung bersama orang-orang Romawi. Oh, namun—

"Dastan, bisakah kita berhenti dan istirahat?"

—ah, hampir saja ia lupa.

Dastan menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang wanita bertudung yang wajah cantiknya dipenuhi oleh peluh, seakan angin malam yang menggigil tak menerpanya. Melihatnya, Dastan terkekeh tanpa membantu wanita yang kesusahan membawa begitu banyak barang bawaan tersebut.

"Tidak. Kita akan cari kota kecil untuk beristirahat," ucap Dastan geli. Seratus persen terjamin bahwa ia sedang mengerjai wanita itu.

"Ugh. Kau membunuhku pelan-pelan, ya? Awas saja kau."

Akhirnya, Dastan tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya.

"Putri Tamina yang agung," Dastan mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa, seiring dengan tatapan maut dari Tamina di ujung sana, "anda, kan, sudah tahu bahwasannya kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang amat sangat panjang. Lantas mengapa anda membawa begitu banyak barang yang menyulitkan anda sendiri?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku," Dastan pun melangkah mendekati Tamina yang hampir merubuhkan diri ke pasir. "Aku bisa dihajar seluruh rakyat Alamut jika membiarkanmu mati karena kebanyakan mengangkat beban."

"Kalau begitu, jangan hanya ceramah—bantulah aku!"

"Ck, ck. Tanggulah risikomu sendiri, Tamina," decak Dastan. "Sudah kuduga melibatkanmu dalam perjalanan ini akan menyulitkan langkah. Harusnya kau tidak usah ikut dan tetap di istana seperti yang aku perintahkan sebelumnya."

"Dastan," Tamina berusaha untuk merendahkan suaranya. "Aku ini istrimu sekarang. Sudah sepatutnya sebagai seorang istri aku menemani suamiku—_kau_—tiap kali kau pergi, juga memberikan dukungan. Jadi, aku tak peduli jika kau mengomel lebih panjang lagi; _aku-tetap-akan-pergi-bersamamu_."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Dastan mengerjap. Kesunyian pun tak ayal menghampiri mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian, suara desahan di antara mereka seakan meniup pergi kesunyian bersama semilir angin malam.

"Kau tidak keberatan tidur di alam terbuka, kan?"

.

* * *

.

Lidah api menjilat-jilat bersamaan dengan hembusan angin. Tak jauh dari api unggun tersebut, Dastan dan Tamina berbaring, beralaskan kain tebal berwarna merah jambu, bermandikan seribu bintang di angkasa. Dua pasang mata sejernih kristal itu tak saling mengontak—masing-masing terlalu sibuk untuk mengamati gugusan di atas.

"Jadi..." Tamina pun memecah kesunyian mereka kembali. "Ceritakan padaku satu perjalananmu yang paling berkesan."

"_Well_, uh..." Dastan menggantungkan kata-katanya. "...entahlah, semuanya punya kesan tersendiri yang tak dapat kulupakan."

"Apa susahnya memilih satu dari sekian?"

"Hmm, baiklah," gumam Dastan. "Kurasa perjalan melalui Jalur Sutra adalah perjalanan yang akan sangat sulit kulupakan."

Tamina tersenyum.

"Ceritakan padaku alasannya."

"Aku pergi berkelana ke India beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama Bis," Dastan memulai kisahnya. "Dalam perjalanan melalui Jalur Sutera, kami singgah sebentar di sebuah rumah makan untuk santap malam. Bis disuguhi arak dan tampaknya ia dalam kondisi yang segar dan sejahtera untuk mabuk—" Tamina terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu, "—jadi ia mengambil satu botol dan menghabiskannya. Tak kusangka, pada botol keempat, dia sudah sangat mabuk. Di saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku harus segera menghentikannya untuk menegak satu botol lagi.

"Tapi tampaknya keberuntungan berpihak padaku. Aku tak perlu repot-repot menghentikannya sebab ketika ia membuka botol arak yang kelima, sebuah kadal hijau melompat ke dadanya. Bis langsung menjerit-jerit seperti perempuan dan berlari keliling rumah makan—demi Tuhan, dia mengacaukan semuanya!—sampai akhirnya aku menyingkirkan kadal itu. Tentunya aku tidak langsung menyingkirkannya, berhubung aku tidak mau melewatkan momen menggelikan tersebut."

Tamina ikut tertawa bersama Dastan. "Astaga. Pasti itu sangat lucu—aku dapat membayangkannya," ucapnya. "Ceritakan padaku sebuah kisah perjalananmu lagi."

"Apa? Tapi tadi kau memintaku menceritakan satu saja."

"_Well_, tampaknya ceritamu tadi mengubah pikiranku," Tamina berdalih. "Ayo, ceritakanlah."

"...oke," kata Dastan setelah berpikir sejenak. "Sebelum aku pergi ke India, aku juga pernah berpetualang ke Turki—bersama Bis juga."

"Lalu?"

"Yeah, aku diajak bertamu ke kerajaan di sana—aku lupa apa namanya," lanjut Dastan. "Tahu bahwa aku anggota kerajaan Persia, mereka langsung mengadakan jamuan makan malam yang mewah, dengan makanan segudang dan hiburan yang heboh.

"Yang membuatku kaget adalah putri dari raja sana ikut menjadi penari perut di sana—" tiba-tiba Dastan memasang wajah jijik sekaligus geli, "—dan mendekatiku, memperlihatkan kebolehannya menari, dan pada akhirnya menciumku. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia itu gila. Tapi...ciumannya boleh juga."

Dastan lagi-lagi terkekeh geli. Namun tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari hanya suara kekehannya yang terdengar—sisanya sunyi.

Saat itulah Dastan sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dalam keadaan yang gawat.

Cepat-cepat ia menolehkan kepala kepada Tamina, dan ditemukannya sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Oh, _well_. Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik kita pergi ke kerajaan itu dan bertemu dengan dia lagi?" Ia tersenyum sendu dan bermimpi—_pergi_ bermimpi, dengan punggung yang membelakangi tubuh sang suami serta rasa cemburu yang bergejolak di hati.

Bukannya makin merasa bersalah, justru Dastan malah menahan tawanya. Bukannya ia suka melihat orang lain tersiksa, tapi...astaga, kenapa wanita yang memunggunginya ini terlihat sangat lucu ketika sedang cemburu?

Dastan menggeser tubuh besarnya mendekat kepada Tamina, kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya tersebut. Dikecupnya puncak kepala sang perempuan yang berpura-pura tidur tersebut.

"Untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya jika aku sudah bertemu denganmu?" bisik Dastan, menggelitik daun telinga Tamina.

"...karena kau ingin merasakan ciumannya lagi."

Dastan menyeringai.

"Tapi ciumanmu lebih hebat."

Mata Tamina membulat. Refleks ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghadap kepada Dastan, menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Dastan, di pihak lain, masih menyeringai puas karena berhasil membuat pipi Tamina bersemburat merah jambu.

"Jangan. Coba. Coba. Mempermainkanku."

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu," Dastan masih menyeringai sampai akhirnya menghela napas. "Dengar, Tamina." Ia memegang bahu mulus sang wanita yang terbuka dan terbelai angin malam. "Aku tidak peduli dengan gadis dari kerajaan itu. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin terus bersamamu dalam perjalanan ini maupun perjalanan yang akan kita hadapi ke depannya—perjalanan yang mereka sebut sebagai _kehidupan_."

Lagi-lagi semuanya kembali kepada keheningan. Angin terus bicara, namun omongannya tak membawa dampak apa-apa. Kemudian, sebuah senyum dari bibir Tamina menyeruak sebagai pereda keheningan. Dastan pun ikut terbuai di dalamnya; bibirnya kini menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang pernah dilihat oleh Tamina.

"Sekarang, tidurlah," ucap Dastan. "Besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan—kau butuh banyak tenaga."

Tamina mengangguk pelan. Setelah mendaratkan kecupan selamat malam di bibir istrinya, Dastan terkulai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang permaisuri, memberikan wanita itu sentuhan terhangat yang pernah dirasakannya. Tak butuh lama bagi Dastan untuk memejamkan mata dan melewati malam ini menuju hari esok, dimana dia akan pergi melanjutkan perjalannya bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Ya, bersama Tamina. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai.

* * *

**the end**_  
04.12.10 – 04:53 PM – 1217 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** DEBIII. HUAAA. MAAF, INI MAJOR FAIL :((

Apalagi kerajaannya. Duuh, saya gatau ah. Wikipedia tak begitu memberikan banyak solusi ternyata, tapi lumayanlah, sebab saya baru tau kalo ternyata Persia itu Iran. Emang, dodol abis.

Lagi-lagi menjadi starter di sebuah fandom. Huah, berikan tanggapan anda saja lah.


End file.
